Pokemon:The 3 Legendaries VS Dark Lugia!
by BlackLouie
Summary: When pokemon square is attacked and controlled by a dark pokemon named: Dark Lugia, its up to Entei, Raikou and Suicune to stop him. Will they get to the town and stop Dark Lugia before it's too late?
1. The Darkness

**This Story is new so please review, I dno't own any of the pokemon in this story so please give credit to the creators of pokemon characters and features! Thanks you:3**

Pokemon: The 3 Legendaries V.S Dark Lugia!

In the pokemon world, many pokemon were dancing and living in peace until... The ground shook like an earthquake and everyone ran and panicked.

Pikachu ran for his life while Pichu followed behind him and hid, a dark shadow appeared and laughed. The darkness started to destroy homes and the teams of other pokemon.

Treeko was surprised and he took off, he didn't want to die from the darkness that shaded pokemon square.

"Ha ha ha! Darkness will rule at last! My final hour has come, and no other pokemon will be big enough to take me down!" The dark pokemon laughed.

"Stop this at once!" A voice interuptted his speech.

"You! Your no match for me!" The darkness faded, it was Dark Lugia. His red eyes were bright with anger.

"I'm Lugia, guardian of the sea, you will not destroy this world for as long as I live!" The white pokemon growled.

"Well, your looking defensive, let me help you!" Dark Lugia started to attack at once and Lugia stood his ground.

"Oh no you don't!" Lugia growled as he tried to hit his counter part with his gust, but Dark Lugia dodged it quickly.

"Ha!" Dark Luiga slashed Lugia and then he flew up into the air and hit him.

Lugia fell from the sky and landed into pokemon square, he fainted.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" You lose... Luiga!" Dark Luiga laughed as he turned around and flew again, leaving the town to suffer under his rule.

A few months later...

Mew came down from the sky with a note from the pokemon square. He flew into a cave and mewed.

Suddenly, 3 dogs woke up and walked up towards Mew.

"You guys have a message, it's from the pokemon at pokemon square." Mew reported.

"What?" The fire type dog's eyes widened.

"I wonder what the news is now." The electric type dog titled his head to one side.

" I bet something happened." The water type dog replied.

"Read it!" Mew said handing the note to the 3 dogs.

They all read it: _Help! We have been attacked by darkness, the pokemon square is full of purple clouds and winds that we are surrounded in. A pokemon that looked like Luiga had attacked, he is now taking over our town and our lives. Help us, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. Your the only ones who can save us now. Other lengendaries have been corrupted or lost their memory from the purple gas. Signed, King Pikachu._

"Us? They want our help?" Raikou asked.

"Yes, they sure do." Entei replied.

"Then lets go." Suicune said while Rikou tensed up and stood his ground.

"Thank you!" Mew flew out of the cave and back to his home land.

"Come on you two, me must stop the darkness that is attacking the town at once!" Entei roared and Raikou and Suicune nodded.

The 3 dogs walked out of the cave and walked up on a high rock, they noticed the purple clouds that surrounded the town, it was far away.

"We have to travel far to get to the darkness that's above that high range." Raikou complained.

"Well instead of complaining, lets go and save the pokemon from danger." Suicune replied with a swift look.

Entei went first, followed by Raikou and Suicune.

They entered the forest and walked their way through running pokemon.

"What's going on?" Suicune asked.

"They are getting away from the darkness, we must continue." Entei answered and beckoned them to follow.

They walked near the water and followed it until Entei turned the other way, Raikou and Suicune did the same.

At the town...

Dark Luiga was on a high rock above the pokemon square, he watched as pokemon became his slaves, working endlessly.

"Work!" Dark Luiga shouted as they worked and moved around while suffering. Even Typhlosion was working too hard, but he wasn't allowed to stop.

Rayquaza was going wild, he couldn't control himself. Groundon and Kyogre were out of control, thet bashed at other pokemon who refused to work. They were losing their memories slowly.

Mewtwo watched from his home land with Mew, hoping that the evilness will end. The 3 birds were also beating up pokemon who refused to work. Zapdos and Moltress flew above the pokemon and pecked at them while Articuno iced them all up.

Dark Luiga smiled with happiness as he noticed that Mewtwo and Mew were missing from his working process. He saw them fly down and look at him.

"You two will be working for me now!" Dark Luiga's eyes turned red and Mew and Mewtwo looked into them, then they became his slaves and they attacked the shop keepers.

Treeko watched as his friends and family were getting hurt by the controlled legendaries, he ran to find help.

(_I must get help, I don't know if those dogs are coming. But this is going too far!_) Treeko thought as he ran through the trees to look for assistance.

Dark Luiga watched and grinned as his wish came true, even Luiga was hurt and locked up by his slaves.

"What are you all doing? You can't lock me up..." Lugia grunted as he fell over in pain.

"Sorry lord Lugia, but we have a new master now. All of us will have to listen to the darkness." The 5 Sceptiles frowned.

"No, why did he do this!?" Lugia roared but he was shocked by King Pikachu who was also controlled by the darkness.

"That will shut him up." Dark Lugia laughed and flew above. He made his speech.

"Hey, look! He's going back to his home land!" A pokemon shouted.

"Shut up! I'm not leaving this place! I will taking over this town as your new king and you will all obey my rules and do as I say or else my lengendary friends will attack you withour mercy. That goes for any other pokemon who as ran away from this town, there will be a search party led by Rayquaza and Zapdos! They will the pokemon who escaped and bring them here to work! Now, get back to working!" Dark Lugia announced.

The other pokemon walked back to their working stations and continued to work without talking back. King Pikachu was picked for the search. He followed Rayquaza.

Near the Dungeon Of Fire...

"Entei, are you sure that we should pass this burning dungeon?" Raikou asked.

"Yes, if you want to get to pokemon square, we must take this path. Then we must go to the dungeon of wind." Entei answered.

"Well at least I'm fine with this idea." Suicune smiled behind Raikou's back.

"Are you saying that I can't go into a fire type dungeon!?" Raikou tensed up and growled but Entei gave them a waiting look.

"Lets just go!" Suicune finally suggested as Raikou followed them into the dungeon.

"Wow! This place is hot!" Raikou noticed the lava from below.

"Just keep moving, the faster we are, the better." Entei reminded him.

Suicune looked forward as they noticed a path of stairs, it led down to a darker dungeon.

"This must be another pokemon's lair." Suicune commented.

"It is. This is the lair of... Garintina!" Entei noticed as he saw the legendary sitting there, wating for them.

The 3 dogs walked up to him and stood their ground.

"So you 3 have not been controlled by Dark Luiga yet? Well you will in a few seconds once I'm done with you all!" Garintina roared as he charged at them, but they all jumped out of the way in time.

"No! Take this!" Entei roared as he burned him with his fire blast.

Garintina felt the pain, but he wasn't weakened by that move, then Raikou slashed him.

"Ow! You little!" Garintina growled as Suicune jumped on his head and iced him.

Garintina was frozen, but it didn't last for a long time, he broke out of the ice.

"You! Take this!" Garintina roared as he used his hyper beam on them all.

Entei was pushed into the wall as he felt the blast.

"Entei!" Raikou and Suicune shouted.

Entei drew back the blast at Garintina, then he charged at him at full speed.

"No!" Garintina fell down and closed his eyes. Then he got up.

"What happened?" He asked feeling confused.

"You were controlled by the darkness, but we saved you." Entei explained.

"What? The darkness you say? Dark Luiga is awake then." He replied looking away.

"Dark Lugia!?" The 3 dogs gasped.

"Yes, Dark Luiga has woken up from a long rest after his defeat. Now he's messing up the whole world." Garintina explained.

Rikou stepped up and asked him about the other pokemon.

"Rayquaza is controlled along with a few others." Garintina sighed and walked away.

"So he's behind this mess." Suicune thought.

"Yes, and we must hurry!" Entei said as he leaped up and ran towards the stairs the led into the next forest.

Raikou noticed that the forest was surrounded by light and confert.

"Is this Celebi's forest?" Rikou asked.

"Yes, since I'm the north wind, I saved Celebi from danger when she was controlled by a mad hunter who wanted her for his prize of pokemon." Suicune remembered.

"So this is were she is now?" Entei wondered.

"Yes." Suicune nodded.

Entei nodded back and kept on going, they were almost near another dungoen as they stopped and took a break.

"Night time already?" Raikou complained.

"Don't worry, we will continue in the morning. Dark Luiga's power isn't too high yet." Entei yawned.

Suicune fell asleep.

In Pokemon Square...

Dark Luiga watched the pokemon suffer from his wrath as he laughed. The search party found lots of pokemon who escaped and they were put to work without a say in it. Groundon made sure that they worked and Kyogre was helping Rayquaza with the attacking.

"Good job my friends." Dark Lugia grinned.

Rayquaza nodded and continued the search. Kyogre followed and King Pikachu shocked the other pokemon who refused to work on the treadmills that kept Dark Luiga's dark light going.

Treeko was still running in the dark until he noticed Lucario running from Rayquaza, then he saw Kyogre. He was next.

"No! Get away from me!" Treeko yelled as Kyogre picked him up in his jaws and took him back to Pokemon Square.

Lucario was already found and put to work. Lugia was knocked out by his own friends everydays so that he couldn't complain about being locked up.

"No! Lucario, don't do it! I'm not going to work for this creep either!" Treeko shouted across to him. Lucario was shocked and whipped by King Pikachu and Venasuar.

"Ow!" Lucario yelped.

"You will work all night!" Dark Lugia growled.

Lucario looked back and decided to work.

"No! Lucario! Don't- Ow!" Treeko was whipped by Venasuar's vine whip.

"You will also stay up and work!" Dark Lugia shouted.

(_Oh no! Where are those dogs!? I need help so bad. Even Lucario the messanger was taken out._) Treeko thought as he was put to work.

The next day...

Entei and his group woke up, they continued on without a complaint. They walked up to the next dungeon: The Dungoen Of Wind.

"This is it. We should be able to across here." Entei announced as Suicune and Rikou nodded and followed him.

"So is this the right path for sure?" Raikou asked.

"Yes, this is they way to get to pokemon square. I have been in this dungoen many times, but I never got to the end of it." Entei sighed.

"Well, you have us. And we will fight through this dungeon together!" Suicune jumped in.

"Yeah!" Raikou smiled.

Entei smiled back and then they walked into the dungoeon and looked ahead. They never turned back.

A whisper was heard, this made Suicune stop. He wanted to know what the whisper was.

"That sound. It's a pokemon." Suicune suddenly ran ahead of Entei and Raikou.

"What is it?" Entei ran to catch up.

"Yeah, I didn't hear a whisper!" Raikou said while keeping up.

Suddenly a small Pokemon flew up to them. It was Azelf.

"You! You are all trespassing my land..." Azelf said with a stern look on his face.

"We need to take this path, please let us all pass, we come in peace. We're not looking for a fight." Entei replied.

"Then you will have to suck it up and fight!" Azelf said while starting the first attack.

"Move!" Suicune pushed Raikou away from the ice blast.

"Now you've gone too far! Take my fire blast!" Entei roared as he burned Azelf, but it wasn't over yet.

"He's still up!" Raikou gasped.

"No he's not because I'm going to knock him out!" Suicune growled and iced Azelf's small body, but it had no effect.

"What!" Suicune gasped.

"It's my turn, Shock Wave!" Raikou roared as he shocked Azelf who finally fell to the ground, his eyes were closed.

"Lets go before he wakes up!" Entei whispered.

Rikou and Suicune nodded.

The 3 dogs were on their way to pokemon square to stop the evil that has happened.

**The dogs have been through a lot, but will they be able to get to the town in time to stop the darkness that has happened a few months ago? Or will they be too late to stop the darkness and fail all of their old friends? Find out in chapter 2! Please review this story! I've typed so much lines and scenes!:3**


	2. Dark Lugia's Wrath!

**I don't own Pokemon so please don't make fun of me! Anyway, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!:3**

Entei walked in front, he knew the way.

"So how long do you think this journey will take us?" Raikou asked.

"Who cares? At least we are the only heroes left to do the job." Suicune sneered.

"Raikou, this journey is long and hard, be if we keep our heads held high, we can get there faster." Entei said with pride.

Raikou nodded and ran to keep up.

Suicune followed.

In Pokemon Square...

"Ha ha! I rule this town!" Dark Lugia laughed.

Lugia was still knocked out.

Rayquaza and Kyogre were still on the search while Groudon attacked the pokemon that didn't work. Mew and Mewtwo were also attacking their own friends.

"Zapdos! Please stop this!" Treeko begged, but it didn't help. He was shocked.

"Grrrr.." Zapdos growled.

Moltress burned down the buildings for his master.

"Good job, not burn down the rest of the campus!" Dark Lugia ordered.

Moltress nodded and continued to burn the town.

Lucario wasn't so lucky, he was whipped 130 times by Venesuar's vinewhip.

"Ow! My back! I will work! I will work!" Lucario cried out.

"Stop whipping him! He said he will work!" Dark Lugia shouted.

He stopped whipping Lucario.

Everyone was working, even Celebi was caught during the search. Rayquaza reported that she was found looking for the 3 legendaries, but he forgot who they were.

Dark Lugia nodded.

"Give me that Celebi!" Dark Lugia ordered.

Rayquaza handed Celebi over to him.

"Let me go! Those pokemon will help me out!" Celebi hissed.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Your mine! And you will work for me now!" Dark Lugia smiled as she looked into his eyes and became evil and unloyal to all of the working pokemon.

Charizard was busy working with his team mates. He didn't want to get whipped either.

Palkia was in his rang. Dark Lugia sensed him under the ground, but there was no need to worry. Palkia was already under his control.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!" The pokemon roared in fury.

"Palkia! Come to me!" Dark Lugia roared.

Palkia warped into Pokemon Square as he eyed his master.

"Go find the 3 lengendaries, I need them!" Dark Lugia ordered.

Palkia nodded and flew off.

"Ha ha ha ha! Those 3 are mine!" Dark Lugia laughed.

Dialga was worried now. He needed to find Entei and the gang before Palkia gets to them.

In the Dungeon Of Wind...

Entei felt the breeze of the wind.

"We are here, lets go." Entei said.

Suicune nodded and walked in after him, Raikou was last. He walked carefully through the dark paths.

"Are we doing alright so far?" Entei asked.

"Yes. Everything is fine." Suicune smiled.

Raikou nodded.

"Good, lets go this way." Entei pointed out.

They all turned and found a light.

"This is the end of the dungeon, there's only a small hole. I think I must have lead us into a dead end." Entei said looking worried.

"So should we turn back?" Raikou asked.

"Of course." Suicune agreed.

"Okay. Lets-." Entei was cut off by a loud sound.

"What was that?" Suicune asked looking confused.

"I don't know." Raikou replied.

Then Palkia came into the Dungeon. He was angry and out of control.

"Palkia!?" Entei gasped.

"ROOOOAR! YOU ARE ALL IN TROUBLE! DARK LUGIA WANTS YOU ALL! ROOOOOOOAR!" Palkia roared.

"Hang on guys! This might get ugly!" Entei growled.

Raikou and Suicune growled too.

Palkia roared and grabbed them, then they warped. the 3 dogs were gone from the pokemon world...

In the Darkness...

No wind was blowing. Nothing was moving around a lot and no grass grew.

Suicune woke up and noticed that they were in the Spacial Rift, he quicky ran over to Raikou and Entei to wake them both up.

Entei yawned and sat up, he looked around, even Raikou was confused.

"Where are we?" Raikou asked.

"I don't know, nothing is in sight either. This looks like a graveyard." Entei replied.

"Since we are here, we should fight Palkia and get him back into control." Suicune growled.

"Good idea." Raikou smiled.

Entei led the way into the dungeon. They fought the evil pokemon inside from left to right.

Raikou shocked everyone and they all ran ahead.

"This is the stopping point, we should rest here and think of a plan to attack him." Entei panted.

"Yeah, before he comes to kill us." Raikou replied.

"We better go now." Suicune suggested.

"You're right, lets go." Entei stopped panting.

Raikou jumped up and ran into the rest of the dungeon, followed by Suicune and Entei.

They walked into the dungeon going down each set of stairs until they reached their new enemy. Palkia was waiting for them.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" Palkia roared as they walked in and stood before him.

"Palkia! You must stop this! You're being controlled by Dark Lugia's power!" Raikou roared.

"NO! MY ORDERS ARE WITH HIM! NOT WITH YOU!" Palkia roared back.

"Then you asked for a fight!" Entei growled.

"THEN SO BE IT!" Palkia roared.

"Get him!" Entei roared.

The 3 dogs leaped on Palkia first, they bit him and slashed him, but Palkia was too strong.

"Ow!" Entei yelped as he was thrown off.

Palkia roared and slashed Suicune away, then Raikou shocked his back.

Palkia roared and moved back to get space before he could attack again.

Entei jumped onto Palkia's back and burned his shoulder, then he slashed his eyes. Suicune jumped on his leg and bit it while Raikou continued to shock him.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Palkia roared and slashed at Entei.

"Ugh!" Entei roared and he fell off.

Raikou slashed his face and Suicune iced him.

Palkia was frozen for a while until he broke out in time.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Palkia roared louder as the place shook.

"Oh no! He's getting mad!" Raikou gasped.

"Lets all attack him together!" Entei suggested.

They all nodded and used their powers on Palkia before he could use Spacial Rend.

Entei let out his fire blast, Suicune let out his water gun attack, and Raikou used shock wave. All of their moves combined flashed over to Palkia and hit his chest.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRAW!" Palkia roared in pain as a flash of light covered the scene as dust was in the air at the end.

The 3 dogs stood their ground as they finally saw Palkia lying on the ground with his eyes closed, he didn't move.

"Is he okay now?" Raikou asked.

"I don't know, lets wake him up." Entei walked over to Palkia and shook him.

Palkia grunted and opened his eyes to see his oppenents.

"IT'S...YOU..." Palkia grunted.

"Yes, we are the three dogs, we came to help you." Entei smiled.

"WHAT HAPPENED? AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Palkia asked.

"You were contolled by the darkness." Raikou answered.

"And we saved you." Suicune added.

"THANK YOU." Palkia roared.

"You're welcome." Raikou smiled.

"I SHALL TAKE YOU BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM." Palkia said as he warped the dogs back into the dungeon of wind.

"Wow, what a ride." Raikou smiled again.

"Instead of thinking about a ride, lets hurry up!" Entei ran ahead.

Suicune followed them fromm behind. They finally came to a huge ocean.

"Oh man, how are we going to pass? Suicune can run on water while we have nothing." Raikou whined.

"Oh stop complaining. I found a raft that we can use." Entei replied dragging out the raft.

"See, that's using your brain." Suicune smiled.

"Lets go, Suicune, lead they way." Entei nodded to him.

Suicune nodded back and jumped across the water, he was lucky to have such powers. Raikou watched Suicune jump over and over again.

"He's a nice water runner. I wish that was all of us." Raikou started to day dream.

"Yeah, but then we would look like him." Entei laughed.

When they reach their destination, Raikou leaped off of the raft and walked up to the beach with Entei coming from behind. Suicune jumped on the the shore and waited for them near a dark cave. It was the dungeon of secrets.

But before they could enter, Diagla flew in and saw them. He wanted to tell them about the town.

"Dialga! Is he here to fight us!?" Raikou growled and tensed up, but Entei blocked him.

"No no! I'm here to tell you about the Pokemon Square, Dark Lugia is still controlling more Pokemon, you must hurry and stop him. I can't because if I touch him, I will end up like my friend Palkia." Diagla roared.

"We will, just hurry back to your tower and we will handle the rest." Entei reassured him.

Diagla nodded and flew off.

"So he is telling us that?" Raikou wondered.

"Yes, what he said must be true." Suicune replied.

"Then we must hurry!" Entei roared as they all charged into the dungeon together, they beat up other evil pokemon and opened stair ways to get to the next destination.

Suicune suddendly felt something.

"Ugh! I can tell that something is wrong. Celebi... Is captured..." Suicune gasped.

"Oh no. Do you have a connection with her?" Entei asked.

"Yes..." Suicune blanked out of a moment.

"Then we should hurry!" Raikou replied running ahead.

"Hang on Celebi!" Suicune growled.

Then they saw Rayquaza, he was angry as he roared and swooped up Raikou.

"RAIKOU!" Entei and Sunicune yelled.

"Help me! AHHHH! Help me!" Raikou shouted as he was squeezed and taken away.

"We have to stop him!" Entei roared as they both chased Rayquaza.

Raikou was roaring in pain.

"Help me Entei! Help me Suicune!" Raikou howled.

Rayquaza roared and flew faster. He made it to the town and Dark Lugia woke up and saw one of the dogs.

"Ah, so your the legendary that I need." Dark Lugia smiled as Entei burned his wings.

"Ow! Another one! Get him!" Dark Lugia roared.

"Suicune now!" Entei ordered as Suicune jumped on Dark Lugia and snatched Raikou back.

"Thanks guys." Raikou smiled.

Suicune nodded and they jumped back.

"Grrr... I will kill you all!" Dark Lugia roared.

They all moved before they were hit by his dark attacks.

"You missed slow dark butt!" Raikou teased.

Dark Lugia used his dark punch on them but they moved.

"Ha you missed!" Suicune jumped back as he saw Entei lying on te ground.

Raikou noticed it happen too.

"ENTEI!" They both gasped, then everything went black.

The dogs woke up in another dark place.

"What?" Entei slowly got up.

"Where are we?" Raikou woke up and asked.

"I don't know." Entei replied as Suicune woke up and saw the darkness.

"What?" Suicune wondered.

"It's another place full of darkness." Raikou replied.

"Oh no, this is bad. We got into the town, but now we are stuck are the darkness for real this time. And Palkia can't reach us from here." Suicune pointed out.

"How come?" Raikou asked.

"Because he's in Spacial Rift and Dark Lugia's world is different. I can sense his power rising." Suicune explained.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Palkia is not really connected to Dark Lugia so he can't warp us into the real world again." Entei replied.

"We have to find a way out before his power gets too high." Suicune said.

Raikou smiled in agreement as they all walked into the Darkness dungeon.

Entei walked ahead, he noticed a monster house, all of the pokemon jumped down from the ceiling to attack them. Raikou shocked them all and then they made a run for it.

"That was too close, we better watch out next time." Entei warned them.

In Pokemon Square...

Dark Lugia laughed.

"Thank you Rayquaza, now without those legendary puppies, the town will be rebuilt to make my new town which is a huge palace!" Dark Lugia laughed.

Rayquaza nodded and flew back into the forest to continue te search while Zapdos and Articuno made the pokemon work by attacking them each time.

"Hahahahahaha!" Dark Lugia laughed.

King Pikachu was shocking the other prisoners for escaping, he was really out of control. Treeko and Lucario were still working, they hated this.

"Hey Treeko, I'm sorry that I got into this. I'm just trying to play a trick on Mr. Darkness over there." He whispered.

"So your not working for real?" Treeko asked.

"Nope!" Lucario answered.

"This is great! Lets sneak out of here before King Pikachu sees us." Treeko smiled.

Lucario grabbed Treeko and they ran into the forest again.

"Say, do you know where the 3 dogs are?" Treeko wondered.

"No, all I remember was that Mew sent them a letter. Now everything is bad." Lucario replied.

"Oh, lets go find them before Rayquaza spots us again." Treeko said as they ran faster.

In The Darkness Dungeon...

Entei and the rest of them were taking a break at the midpoint. Suicune and Raikou sat down and they ate the food that they found.

"This place has great apples still, but who would drop them here?" Raikou asked while taking another bite out of his apple.

"That would be me." A voice called.

"Who was that?" Suicune wondered.

"It's me, Shaymen." They flying pokemon answered as she flew down to meet them.

"Hello, this is Raikou and Suicune. And I'm Entei." Entei introduced.

Shaymen smiled and nodded.

"So do you know they way out of here?" Entei asked.

"Yes, follow me." Shaymen answered as they all got up and followed her.

Entei was hoping to get out of the darkness before it's too late. Dark Lugia had to be stopped in order to save Pokemon Square.

**Oh no! The dogs are now on a new path that can maybe lead them to victory. Can they find their way out of the darkness and save the town before Dark Lugia takes over it all and replace it with a dark palace? Find out in the next chapter! And please review!**


	3. The Show Down With Rayquaza And The Gang

**Hey guys! Sorry but I don't own Pokemon! But here's the next chapter!**

Shaymen walked up front. She was looking ahead with her head held high, Raikou was feeling closed in by the narrow walls of the long dungeon.

"So are you going to guide us to the end of this place?" Raikou asked.

"No, but I will get you to the middle, I can walk in here, but I can't go as far due to this narrow dungeon." Shaymen answered.

"But you said that you will show us the way out!" Raikou argued.

"Raikou, she is only trying her best to help us through half, can't you at least give her respect?" Suicune growled.

"Fine." Raikou muttered.

Entei was still walking without looking back to see Suicune and Raikou arguing about the trip. He was focused on finding a way out in time.

"Thanks to Rayquaza, we're stunk in here!" Raikou roared.

Shaymen stopped in a bigger part of the dungeon.

"Okay, we are at the midpoint. Please wait while I track down Shiny Celebi." Shaymen smiled and flew into the other side of the dungeon.

Entei watched her go while Raikou and Suicune sat down and looked at the darkness again.

"Entei? Are you sure that we can make it in time?" Raikou wondered.

"Yes, we can make it." Entei answered.

Suicune was silent, he coudn't believe that Celebi from the forest was captured by the darkness at Pokemon Square.

"Since Celebi is controlled by Dark Lugia, all of the other pokemon are forced to work for him." Suicune guessed.

"You could be right." Entei replied while thinking about what he said.

Shaymen finally returned with Shiny Celebi who flew in with a giggle.

"Hello guys! I'm Shiny Celebi, it's nice to meet you all!" She smiled.

"Hi. I'm Raikou! You look lovely!" He commented.

"Thanks." Shiny Celebi bushed, he eyes shining.

"So are you going to guide is out of here?" Entei asked.

"Yes, follow me." Shiny Celebi answered as she flew off. Entei and the gang ran after her.

"Hey guys! Good luck!" Shaymen called as they ran.

Entei looked back at her and nodded.

In Pokemon Square...

"Work! Everyone will work forever until the day you all die!" Dark Lugia laughed.

Kyogre and Groudon were attacking other Pokemon who was sleeping on the job while Moltress flew across the land and burned down lots of buildings. Zapdos and Articuno were attacking two Meowths who got lazy at the job and Mew helped Mewtwo gather supplies for Dark Lugia's new kingdom.

"ROOOOOAR!" Rayquaza roared.

"What!?" Palkia is not in my control anymore!? Even Garintina!?" Dark Lugia gasped.

Rayquaza nodded.

"No! Zapdos and the group! Come here!" Dark Lugia roared.

They all flew up to him.

"I will open a portal to the dark world. Go and find those three legendary pups before I go crazy!" Dark Lugia roared.

The birds flew in the darkness and searched for the dogs.

They all squaked and flew around like crazy.

At the dungeon pass...

"This is the place where you must leave, this portal will take you all back to the real world of Pokemon." Shiny Celebi explained.

"Thanks for you help." Entei smiled.

"You're welcome." Shiny Celebi answered.

The 3 dogs walked into the portal and warped back into the forest.

"We're back!" Raikou smiled.

"Yes, but lets go and find the kingdom before it's too late." Suicune reminded him.

"Right!" Entei nodded and walked in front.

They walked on until Suicune felt something again.

"Those 3 birds, they're not in this world." Suicune stated.

"What? You mean Zapdos, Moltress, and Articuno?" Raikou asked.

"Yes, they are gone now." Suicune answered.

"That's bad because Shiny Celebi and Shaymen, they will get hurt." Entei replied.

"Yeah, but what about the town?" Raikou asked.

"I know, but we have to save them too." Entei repled feeling confused.

"Lets go save the town first." Sucine suggested.

"Okay, lets hurry!" Entei growled as they all ran ahead.

Groudon and Kyogre felt them coming and they flew in to attack.

"Oh no! They're here! Even Rayquaza!" Raikou gasped.

"Get them!" Dark Lugia roared.

They 3 other legendaries attacked.

Entei moved and burned Rayquaza and bit him, Rayquaza roared and backed away quickly.

Suicune jumped on Groudon and iced him while Raikou shocked Kyogre and slashed his sides, he was strong.

"No! Fight you stupid pokemon!" Dark Lugia roared.

Rayquaza opened his jaws to bite Entei. With one bite Entei was inside of his mouth, he was being attacked by his string teeth.

Sucine fought with Groudon to keep him away from his friends and Raikou held Kyogre to his stance, he charged into his attacker and hurt him.

Entei was struggling inside of Rayquaza's mouth, then he looked at the back of his mouth and noticed a big lobe that was hanging towards the throat. He jumped up and dodged the clamping teeth and slashed at it. It was Rayquaza's uvula whiched was slashed and hurt.

"RRRROOOOOOOOOAR!" Rayquaza roared as Entei felt like he was sliding due to Rayquaza's tongue lowering, he held on to his uvula was clawed it to keep his grip before he was swallowed.

Before he could get out of his mouth, Rayquaza started to swallow and his uvula started to flap back causing Entei to slip a little, but he clawed on to it even tighter.

Rayquaza kept on swallowing and swallowing, he was trying to stop the pain in his uvula, then he opened his mouth and tried to swallow like that, Suicune turned and saw Entei on his uvula struggling to stay on.

He ran over to Rayquaza and jumped into his mouth and ran over to Entei.

"Are you okay?" Suicune asked.

"Yes, but can you ice his thoat so that I can jump down from here?" Entei asked.

"Sure." Suicune answered as he took in air and iced down his throat.

Rayquaza felt like he couldn't breathe. Entei jumped down and slid off his iced tongue, Raikou joined in by playing with Rayquaza's uvula.

"Take that!" Raikou roared.

Rayquaza finally fell over and fainted due to the ice that was in his large throat.

Groudon and Kyogre were attacking again.

"Lets do the same thing to them!" Entei roared.

Suicune leaped into Grudon's mouth as he roared and iced his throat and his uvula. Groudon let out a silent roar and fell over.

Raikou shocked Kyogre's uvula and Suicune iced his throat as well and ran, he fainted too.

"That was close, lets get out of here now!" Entei said quickly as they all ran away.

Dark Lugia came back and saw that this evil pokemon were defeated.

"No! How can they do this!" Dark Lugia roared and flew off to search for them.

"Raikou, can you ran faster?" Entei asked.

"Yeah! I'm just thinking about what we did! It was fun to fight!" Raikou laughed.

"No time for that! Lets go to the town!" Suicune replied.

"Yes and fast." Entei growled.

"Not so fast puppies!" Dark Lugia stopped in front of them, he blocked their way.

"Not you again!" Entei growled.

"Aw, are you guys lost!" Dark Lugia teased as Raikou shocked him and bit his neck.

"Ha! You're all weak now! I powered myself up!" Dark Lugia roared as he charged at them all in fury.

The 3 dogs gasped as they saw him coming.

**Now that they all got out of the evil dungeons, they have to fight Dark Lugia again. But he's too powerfull for them to fight, what will the dogs do? Run? Or fight? Find out in the next chapter! And please review this story! I won't bite!"3**


	4. The Dimensional Path

**I don't own pokemon so don't say that I do!**

Dark Lugia flew into the sky to start the first attack, he dove down on Entei, it was a smashing blow.

Suicune leaped into the air and bit his neck, Dark Lugia roared and threw him off while Raikou tried to shock him, but he failed as well.

Entei slowly got up and used Fireblast to burn the evil pokemon, but Dark Lugia had a berrier around himself, they were doomed.

"Darn! He's blocking us!" Raikou growled.

"We have to stop him!" Suicune replied.

Entei only nodded as they ran to the other side of their enemy.

Dark Lugia looked back, he noticed what the three dogs were doing, he turned around and dove down on Suicune.

"No!" Entei roared.

Suicune's leg was smashed under Dark Lugia's giant body.

"Ugh!" Suicune yelped.

"Suicune! You little!" Raikou growled and leaped on top of Dark Lugia's back and bit him. He roared and tried to shake him off again.

"Good! Now I can save our partner." Entei said as he dragged Suicune out of the fight.

"Thank you." Suicune smiled a little bit.

Entei nodded as he continued to fight off Dark Lugia, they both slashed at his throat then they leaped away.

Raikou and Entei exchanged glances until they heard Dark Lugia roaring.

His wings were flapping wildly as they noticed a portal appearing, it was a black hole that lead to the Dimensional Path dungeon.

"No! Raikou run!" Entei roared and he dragged Suicune away, Raikou was running after him.

The black hole was getting bigger and bigger, the dogs felt like they were sliding into it.

"I... Can't...Hold on!" Entei grunted, Suicune felt injured even more.

"Entei! Help me!" Raikou roared as he was sucked in first.

"I have to help Raikou!" Entei was finally sucked in with Suicune coming in after him.

Raikou was falling in the darkness of the place until he hit the ground really hard. Entei landed on top of him causing him to feel two times the pain.

"Are you okay? Sorry." Entei asked.

"I'm fine, but can you get off of me now?" Raikou grunted.

Entei got up and nursed Suicune.

"Ow, it hurts..." Suicune yelped.

"We have to rest here for a while, Suicune is hurt." Entei said.

Raikou sat next to Entei as they waited...

In Pokemon Square...

Zapdos and the others were still whipping pokemon and hurting them until they got the job done. Rayquaza was healing, but they didn't know that Lucario and Treeko were missing from the new town.

Moltress was burning down some of the buildings so that they could rebuilf the new bulidings, they were strict as the rest of the pokemon.

Mewtwo and Mew were watching, they were making sure that everyone was working, Kyogre was keeping count of everyone while Groudon was helping Moltress out with the buildings.

In the forest...

Treeko and Lucario were running, they need to find the three dogs before their town was history.

"Lucario, how far do you think we are?" Treeko asked.

"We should be getting close to their location, I know where they live." Lucario replied.

He looked out the plains and saw their cave.

"Is this it?" Treeko asked.

"Yes, this is it. Their cave." Lucario answered.

"Lets go in." Treeko suggested.

"Hold on, I will go first." Lucario said leading the way.

The cave was empty.

"Wher are they?" Treeko wondered.

"They must have left." He replied.

"Should we go look elsewhere?" Treeko asked.

"Yes, lets go." Lucario turned back and they walked back into the forest.

In the Dimensional Path...

Suicune stood up, his leg was much better now. His leg was stunned only for 15 minutes.

"It's time to go." Entei said while leading the way.

Raikou and Suicune followed him from behind.

"Where are we?" Raikou asked.

"I don't know, but it isn't darkness." Suicune replied.

"It's not, its a new world that leads to danger, I can sense it." Entei agreed.

Two other pokemon were there, it was Reshiram and Zekrom.

"Who dares try and pass our land?" A voice asked.

"And who are you?" Another voice asked.

"Show yourselves." Raikou growled.

Reshiram and Zekrom walked up to them, their eyes were flashing red.

"No, it can't be!" Suicune gasped.

"Yes, I'm Reshiram." She introduced herself, her eyes turing blue.

"And I'm Zekrom." He introduced, his eyes were blood red.

"We must pass, please let us." Entei begged.

"No! You're not allowed to pass because of your plans to destroy the pokemon world, even our world isn't balanced enough for others to survive!" Zekrom roared.

"And your going to get us all killed!" Reshiram agreed.

"We must pass, even if we have to fight you both!" Raikou sparked up.

"Fine, you will have a fight, and after we're done with you, you shall die!" Zekrom roared as they both charged at them.

Entei jumped away and used his fireblast on Zekrom, but his move was dodged. Reshiram was attacking Suicune and Raikou.

Zekrom went after Entei.

"No!" Suicune roared as he used blizzard on her.

Reshiram was frozen but she thawed out in time, then she attacked Suicune, but Raikou didn't let her. He bit him shoulder and shocked her.

"Ow! Come here you little dog!" Reshiram roared and flew over to him.

Zekrom was having a little bit of a hard time with Entei, he was all over the place. Then he was bit by the fire dog's power.

"Ow!" You won't get away with that!" Zekrom roared and slashed Entei right in the back.

Entei howled in pain was fell down to the ground.

"No! Entei!" Raikou yelled.

Reshiram finished the fight with Zekrom, Entei was still getting up to help them.

"Entei help us! Their both going to kill us!" Suicune yelped.

Entei ran over to them and used fireblast on them both.

Zekrom felt the fire buring his body and Reshiram wasn't effected by it as much.

Zekrom fainted.

"No! Zekrom!" Reshiram roared as she growled and attacked Raikou first.

Entei defended his partners and slashed her while Raikou shocked her again and bit her shoulder.

Reshiram finally fainted due to Suicune's slam.

The two pokemon got up and calmed down.

"You... May pass..." Zekrom panted.

"Yes, if your not the ones causing trouble, then you may pass if you please..." Reshiram gasped out air.

"Thank you." Entei dipped his head as he beckoned his two partners to follow.

Suicune and Raikou followed him.

"Wow! Those two are stonger than Dark Lugia." Raikou felt surprised.

"No, Dark Lugia is much stronger than that. He hurt Suicune's leh from his fly attack." Entei corrected him.

Suicune was walking behind them, he was looking forward.

Primal Palkia and Primal Dialga were hiding in the darkness of the Dimensional Path, they both roared in anger.

"They can beat up my warriors!?" Primal Palkia growled.

"They belong to me as well! They shall pay!" Primal Dialga roared.

"We shall meet them at the end of this world..." Primal Palkia replied.

In the middle of the dungeon...

Entei was leading the way, he was taking different paths each time. He found more stairs and they all walked down them.

Suicune attacked at other pokemon that were willing to kill them.

"Hey, why are other pokemon here?" Raikou asked.

"Purple pikachus are strange." Suicune added.

"I don't know. They are coming from a certain source..." Entei replied.

They all found light, it was very bright.

"It's a dead end?" Raikou wondered.

"No, there's a hole over there, lets go over to it before-"Entei was cut off by two voices.

"Oh, you think that you both can pass seeing that your the cause of our world breaking down?" A voice sneered.

"Yeah and that's okay?" Another voice growled.

"We will pass and you idiots can stop us!" Raikou roared.

"So be it!" It was Primal Palkia, he was blocking their path.

"You will have to go though us!" Primal Dialga appeared with him.

"No! An evil version of Palkia and Diagla?" Entei gasped.

"You will all suffer the pain that we suffered!" Primal Palkia roared as the fight began.

Suicune moved as Entei and Raikou followed him, they all leaped up and attacked the two evil versions of Palkia and Dialga.

Primal Diagla stomped on the ground, causing Entei to lose balance, then he used the roar of time to stop him.

Suicune and Raikou shocked Primal Palkia which really effected him, then they ran over to Entei.

"Take this!" Raikou roared as he shocked Primal Diagla. It didn't effect him as much.

Suicune iced him while Entei burned his body.

"Enough!" Primal Diagla roared as he backed away.

"What's wrong now?" Raikou asked.

"You may pass because my partner is down, go on." He replied.

Entei got up and they all walked on.

The hole had a portal into it.

"What is that?" Raikou asked.

"It's a portal." Suicune answered.

"If we take this portal, who know where we will end up." Entei shrugged.

His partners nodded.

"Shall we go?" Entei asked.

Suicune nodded as Raikou smiled.

They all walked into the portal.

In the dersert path...

"Lucario, where are we now?" Treeko wondered.

"In the dersert. We are looking for them here first." Lucario replied.

"I wish that they would come now." Treeko complained as Zapdos was flying pass them.

"Hey! It's Zapdos! We must follow him before another pokemon gets hurt around here!" Lucario exclaimed as they both ran faster.

Zapdos landed into a cave was flew in.

"He's in here." Treeko reminded him.

"I know, lets go follow this guy." Lucario replied.

They both walked in and found lots of candle lights on. Heatran was in there, he was sleeping.

"Oh no! Not Heatran! If Zapdos takes him were doomed, we have to stop him!" Treeko gasped.

"Okay, you will attack Zapdos from the left and I will attack from the right." Lucario whispered as they started the attack.

Zapdos turned around and flew at them, his eyes turning red.

Treeko and Lucario were going to fight a legendary pokemon that can't be messed with...

**After the dogs are warped into another world more promblems happen with Treeko and Lucario, can they stop Zapdos from taking Heatran? Can the dogs return to the pokemon world and stop Dark Lugia before his palace is made? Find out in the next chapter! Please read and review!**


End file.
